Twist Of Fate
by Kira-Locket
Summary: I didn't like everything they did in the films, so ive changed a few things. The X-Men are rejecting Rogue after the cure and only Logan defends her. But what happens when he's gone? What happens when a certain Cajun enters Rogue's life and what happens when people that were believed dead are found alive? Please Please Review X D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. This is just a little fun fan fiction. I've been obsessing over Rogue from the x-men now for quite some time so I'm just going to try and get this all out of my system. This is inspired by the X-men movies. Not as good as the comic's but there still good.

Anyway please review, review, review. I'll be very greatful if you do X D.

**The Freak**

"You're leavin' again."

Marie had caught Logan once again as he tried to slip off during the night when the children were asleep. He turned to face Marie with his lips pressed into a hard line.

"I'm just gonna do some retrieving kid. I'll be back in something like two to three days."

Marie knew he was leaving again. She knew straight away when she woke up to hear her door close and found the dog tag by the side of her bed. Marie had been uneasy sleeping lately. Other mutants kept looking at her funny. Word had spread fast that she had taken the cure. Bobby seemed to be treating her s if she was a stranger a bit too. The first night when she came back with her powers gone, she'd waited for him. She wanted to do it right then and there, excited that she could. Only bobby let her down gently and said he wanted to take it slow. He still looked at her the same only there was doubt behind those eyes and they seemed to always be on Kitty.

Kitty had been a little freaked out by Marie taking the cure and failed to hide it. She was running through walls when she came face to face with Marie. Her mouth dropped open and she started to back away as if her powers had become more powerful and as if Marie didn't need to touch her to drain the life out of her. Kitty swallowed hard before closing her mouth.

"Hay Rogue. You OK?"

Marie just shuck her head at Kitty and walked away. Hating the mutant that could decide if she did or didn't want to be touched. Why couldn't she have that power?

It was after a meeting with Ororo that she had bumped into Kitty. It was later in the afternoon after she returned home and saw Bobby. Word got around quickly and Marie and soon sitting in front of the new headmistress wondering if she'd get kicked out of the school now that she was different. Storm had looked at Marie pitiful. Marie asked herself did she know about Bobby rejecting her? It broke her heart knowing that even without her mutant powers she was still the untouchable that nobody wanted. Storm had made it clear that she was not happy, but she was caring and asked Marie more personal questions about how she was returning and how scared she was when she got the injection. Ororo treated Rogue the same to what she would have done before the cure, but there was a hidden agenda under the meeting.

"You're kickin' me out?"

"No Rogue. I'm preparing you for the worst. What I'm trying to say is if more mutants come to the school, then I'm afraid we may not have room for you here. It hurts me to tell you this, but you are no longer a mutant anymore Rogue and there are others out there who need this school's protection. Students who are scared and vulnerable just like you were when you first came here and because you know what it feels like, you understand why I cannot turn them away. I would ask you to take over one of the normal classes however you have not finished all of your qualifications yet and I'm afraid that you need to finish education first to work here. If I could spare a place I would but-"

"Ya are kickin' me out."

"Not tonigh."

"But soon."

"Rogue I'd like you to stay tonight please. You are still due to attend classes here."

Marie couldn't take listening to Storm anymore, so she walked out and went back to her room. She spent the rest of her day crying her eye's out and eventally falling asleep. It was only now when she was facing Logan that she saw that hardly anything had changed between them. Logan still cared for her and vowed to come back, but did he know that she was getting kicked out of the school?

"Do you know if Ah'll still be here then."

Logan let out the breath he'd been holding in his throat and looked away from Marie. That would have been a yes to that then. Marie almost started to cry again. When he looked at her his eyes were smoothing, but they only hurt more. He knew and he was leaving her. If he knew about her not being able to stay, then he must have heard about Bobby by now. He had the biggest ears in this place, so he must know. He must have known how lonely she was feeling yet he was running out on her. Rogue's head hurt as much as her heart did. She thought not being able to touch somebody was bad and now she was in total isolation from the people she thought cared about her the most. Did anyone truly like her?

"You're gonn be here when I get back Rogue. You're gonna be fine. I promise."

"How can you make that promise when you're not even going to be here."

"Hay."

For the first time Logan walked up to Marie and cupped her chin, making her look deep into his eyes to prove he wasn't lying. Her breathing stopped at his touch. His effort to touch her when Bobby had only ran away from her. She wanted to hug him. Embrace him. He wasn't afraid of her. He still saw her as that kid he needed to protect.

"I promise I'll go as fast as I can, but you need to promise me that you'll still be here waiting for me."

Marie's lip shacked, but she knew she couldn't make that promise. Without her reply Logan brought her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tie where his were light. She needed him right now. She needed a friend. And he was going.

"Look, the kids around here just need to get used to ya. There scared not by you but because of what other people who arn't mutants have do to them. They'll soon see that your still the same old Rogue, but you've just got to give them time. As for being kicked out because your normal, Storm will have to go through me first before anybody sees your arse off."

Marie managed a little giggle, but it hurt her and the tires began again. She was just so easily affected now. It must have been a side effect of the cure.

"I promise Kid. I'll come back for you soon."

And with that, he kissed the top of her fore head and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auther's Note**

**Thanks to for your review. I have the story all planned out in my head. This chapter is a little longer, but I hope it meets your satisfatory. Thanks to all the people who have viewed my story and followed it. X D**

**Disclamer**

**Moving On, Moving On**

**Three days later**

"What do ya mean she's gone?"

Logan slammed his fist down on the desk in front of Ororo. His rage was out of control. He'd been gone for three days and he came back to find that during those three days Rogue had been alienated and left. He was furious that even Storm had turned her back on her. She was just a kid.

"I tried to convince her to stay Logan, but her mind was already decided and she left."

"Because you scared her away. You said she had to leave when she'd just got back from a life changing trip. The girl needed support and all of ya turned your backs on her just because she can touch now."

"I believe I was truthful Logan and you were the one who ran away whistle she was pleading you to stay. You abandoned her just as much as everybody else in this building. I do regret that I made her feel unwelcome here, but my duty is to the other mutants. If I could have done something that stop her from feeling so alone in a home full of mutant's, but I couldn't. I saw that she was unhappy which was why I offered her a place in town away from Bobby and Kitty."

A moments silence pasted between the two as Logan fell back into his chair knowing she was right. He'd let her down. Ororo came around and place a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Logan. I am angry and upset too. It was not your fault she left. You could not do anything about it. You were on a mission."

"It's not your fault either. You tired to give her a home and were truthful to her. A friend. She's just confused. Scared. This is all new to her and she doesn't know what she's doing. I knew it. I saw it in her eyes when she left for the cure. I should have stopped her."

"And I suspect now that you will be leaving us on another mission to retrieve Rogue. There is one thing I must ask of you Logan. If she does not want to come back, please do not force her. Her world has now been opened to a world of privileges and if she decides to leave the X-Men as part of her past then it is not for us to go against what she wishes."

Logan agreed and started to head off.

"And one more thing Logan. Rogue left this behind."

In her hand was a white envelope with hooped writing with his name on it.

**6-8 months Later – The cure has stopped working**

After coming in from a training session outside where Logan just let the kids be kids and play mutant freebie he found his way to wrapping his arms around Ororo who looked up at him from the sofa and smiled. Neither of them expected this to happen, but it turns out that Ororo had missed how sensitive Logan really was and when Logan needed somebody there to help him through rough patches what with Jean gone and now Rogue (the closest person he'd gotten close to in a long time) had left and didn't want contact with him. He never knew he cared about Ororo so much until he thought she was dead. That mission was a horrible one, but one that brought them together. As the X-Men needed to stop the missiles from hitting Genocha where Magneto had now set up a home for mutants away from mankind, Ororo had flew ahead with the missiles and tried to use her powers to stop the impact. She was able to defuse it, but it came down on top of her and Logan was sure she had been crushed. So had all the other X-Men. Logan was the first to run over to her and find her buried in rubble unconscious, but alive. It was when he hugged her close like he did that time with Rogue when Logan thought she was dead and that it was too late to save her. Only this time Logan stayed with Ororo in the medical lab until she woke up and helped her around the mansion when she had a broken leg. From then Logan just protected Ororo as if she was a sweet child who needed protection. Ororo had been touched by this and began to fall in love. She was scared to admit her feels, but when she did Logan did what she least expected and kissed her. Like he did now. They kissed.

"Watch ya watchin' Ro?"

"The news."

The two quieted down as four effective words were said.

"The cure has failed!"

They listened more and heard that not only did the cure wear off after six to eight months or maybe even less, but it had side effects on some mutants too causing their powers to increase by double. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to this and see how angry mutants were flipping over cars and starting fires. It meant more work for the X-Men to clean up and more hate towards mutants. Shortly after was an advertisement of Genosha by Magneto, but Logan was already up and out the room.

"Logan."

"I need to find her."

"I'll come with you."

"No. Ro. You stay here and I'll let you know what's going on when I find her. For now you have to stay here and lead the X-Men and keep up the other mutant's spirits. I have a feeling there's gonna be a lot more students attending Xavier's over the next few weeks."

He said before kissing her then running upstairs to grab his duffle bag. Bobby insisted of coming too, but Logan was a lone wolf and was going to find Rogue on his own and see how she was doing. Besides he was near to killing Bobby for getting with Kitty as fast as he did after Rogue left. The ice man was actually really cold hearted. He'd picked up a piece of her clothing having the smell gone long ago when she left about six or eight months ago. He needed to pick up on the slights smell that she'd left behind and that wasn't going to be easy.

**New Orleans**

Rogue was sat watching the same news report when she almost broke her glass. She felt as if her breath had suddenly been snatched from her.

"Ya alright cher? Ya look like ya seen a ghost."

In a way she had. For about five minutes or hours now Rogue had been rejecting this sweet talking Cajun who wouldn't leave her alone. He just smiled his full teeth smile at her and continued to reach for her gloved hand and rub it, only this time he reached for it to comfort her she completely moved away. Got out of her stole and turned to leave.

She had been feeling weird the past few days or maybe weeks. She didn't know. Days seemed to merge together and now her head was spinning again. She had kept hearing angry voices in her head which had made her angry and talk angry to other people. Rogue had completely changed in such a short time that when she ran out and saw her reflection in a shop window she didn't recognise herself. She'd cut her hair shorter since she left the institute. It was at shoulders length now. Her eyes wider, weary and greener, but less shiny with black underneath. Her skin had lost its ivy colour and was white. She wore a brown leather jacket often now with skinny jeans and a plan top. She would wear her boots all the time knowing they reminded her of being back home in Mississippi and the leather was from the X-Men she guessed. She always did hate those suits.

"Where ya going cher?"

The Cajun called where he sat. Just as he was about to get up and chase after her a skinny guy with long blond hair pushed him back down on the seat.

"Well if it ain't the informant Remy LeBeau. I've been waiting a long time for dis."

He raised his hand about to punch him in the face, however his hand was stopped by another hand and he suddenly felt draining. He feel to his knees and Rogue let go of him. The guy started to have a fit on the floor where Rogue felt his anger and revenge ripping at her and bending her will.

With Rogue distracted with the man's thoughts running riot around her head, she didn't see the two thugs the guy had brought alone with him come up behind her with smashed bottles and a knife. The Cajun sprung into action and making sure not to touch the girl's hand he grabbed her arm pushing her behind him whilst he pulled out his bo-staff with his other hand. He pressed the button in the middle of it and managed to catch both of the assassin's with weapons by simply turning it so it hit them in the face and knocked them out. Not knowing if there was any more, he ran with a tight grip on the girl. He ran to his bike and made her wear a helmet and hold on to him whilst he got her away. She seemed to be in some kind of pain with her head. He didn't quite understand her powers, but he knew he'd find out later.

Later, Rogue jumped off the bike still hearing not only Julian's (the blond hair assassin) voice, but many other voices in her head. The Cajun followed her. She turned down a slim ally and started to run around corners and bends hoping to confuse him and lose him. Only she ran head first into his chest when he dropped down from the sky right in front of her.

"Easy there cher. Where ya goin'?"

He said as he grabbed a hold of her arms. He stepped closer to her as she stepped away and tightened his grip so she couldn't run. She was such an odd thing. So angry and distant. A challenge. He liked it. He wondered if she would be this angry in bed. Would she scratch at him? Pull his hair? Bite him? Or was she a soft lover?

"Let go of mai."

Rogue yelled and stomped on his foot. Hard. Gambit jumped back and was pushed into a wall as Rogue stormed past. Gambit had guessed what was wrong with her, but he believed after the news that he knew exactly what was wrong with her.

"Remy guessin ya powers have come back cher. Dat ya took the cure non?"

He'd gathered from the news report and how she touch out Julian with just one touch. She had to be a mutant. With her coming to a stop, hearing the words tht Gambit guessed were hard for her to hear after so long of not having her powers. He knew he'd found a nerve. A way to get under her skin and if he played his cards right like he usually did he'd be able to score tonight. But somehow he didn't seem as up for it even though he wanted to walk up behind her and start kissing at her neck so badly.

"Arrr. So it's true then. Ya tuk da ya powers? What did ya do ta power old Julian?"

Hearing the words made it more real. More real then actually using her powers like she just did. It brought a cold tire to her eye which she wasn't willing to show. She never cried and only got used to disappointment and not crying whistle she was away from the mansion. Suddenly the voices in her head took over and her anger raged.

"Ya wanna know what ah can do swamp rat. We'll ah'll tell ya. Ah might even demistrate if ya a good boy. Mai power's absorb people's memories and thoughts and if there a mutant then ah get there powers too. How's the wife doin' after ya left her at the church?"

His mouth fell open at what she had just said. He wondered how much she knew, but from what she just said he guessed she knew what Julian knew since she touched him and touch on his memories. Gambit had been avoiding his past for a long time now considereing it was such a long time ago since he had last seen Bella Donna.

"If ya know bout Gambit's past then ya know why he never married Bella."

"Actully swamp rat there's a few pieces missed out. Ya mind filling me in before ah do end up killin' ya tonight."

"Now cher why would ya wanna do that. Besides ya wouldn't be able ta kill Remy anyway."

"Why is that? Ta Julian ya look as young as the day he meet you after how many years now? How ya gonna answer that one LeBeau?"

He grew quiet again not wanting to talk about it. Not wanting to talk about his past. His past was full of mistakes and bad things that he'd rather forget.

"Why do ya need ta know? It's none of ya business."

"Then if it's none of mai business then that means that ya want nothing ta do with me. So leave me alone!"

"Now hold on cheire. Just caus Gambit dunt wanna talk about his past dunt mean he doesn't want the company of such a fine belle."

"Tough luck swamp rat. Ah can't touch anyone. Mai powers don't switch off and I wouldn't go anywhere near ya even if ah had a ten inch stick ta poke at ya dead body."

"Who says we need ta touch?"

"You do since ya couldn't keep ya hands ta your self all night and can't even tell me how ya look so young after so many years."

He saw her point and he saw how she wasn't going to let this go. He needed to get her a bit of line and after that he was sure he'd be able to move on with other subjects. He didn't much understand why he was still going after her. He need she looked delicate and her voice enchanted him. That white stick he just wanted to play with and her fiery attitude that he loved, but could see that there was a softer side to her that he wanted to reach.

"Ages ago I ended up as a test monkey for a project called Weapon X. They stuck a whole bunch of needs in me and since then I've just never aged. So dat's something pretty deep ta Remy. Ya gonna tell moi something about yaself?"

"Weapon X? Do ya know somebody called Logan? Also known as Wolverine."

That name sounded familiar. He could see how he'd hucked her now and how she'd turned around and marched straight up to him. She kept her arms folded and a hash eye that looked watery on him.

"Oh no. First ya got ta tell Remy something about yaself."

"Oh ah see. That ta do with ya precious thief gild?"

"Ya could say that or ya could say that Remy just tryin' ta get ta know the woman who saved him tonight."

There was a loud growl inside her head. She'd been able to push the voices away, but it shocked her and hurt her on how they would just suddenly lash out screams or growling. She didn't notice that the growling got louder because he had got closer and was reaching out to cares her check.

"Are you growlin' at me cher?"

"What are ya doin'!"

She spat out. It was obvious he was reaching out for her hair. It had fell in her face and Gambit was moving it away and back behind her ear.

"Yay gotta learn ta take it easy cher. Gambit won't hurt you."

"I know that. Gambit won't hurt mai cause Gambit will be lying in a hospital bed dead if he tries anything like da again. Ya hear me swamp rat?"

"Ya been think of Remy in bed already cher."

Rogue frustrated and having to hold back her fist which was like trying to stop Wolverine from attacking Sabre-toothed, burst off and started walking fast around the allies' again. She could hear him keeping up with her though and it only made her madder. Until she turned around with so much anger yelling:

"Leave. Me. Alone!"

She punched went to punsh him, but taking control at the last minute punched through a wall. Breathing hard she soon felt the pain. She tried not to show it though although Gambit could see it. He was shocked at how much anger she had build up and was a little bit on edge now.

"What did ya say ya powers were again cher?"

Still breathing heavy but feeling a lot calmer Rogue removed her fist from the wall and fell down against the opposite down to the ground. She held her fist believeing she'd broken it before answering.

"Ya wanna know something about me...? The first boy ah ever kissed ended up in a coma and ah ended up running away and finding a family of mutants called da X-Men. The guy who got me invalid in them in da first place is called Logan and he's lost his memory. He's been a good friend ta me; almost like a father. Ah promised maiself and him that if ah ever heard or learned something about Weapon X or where he came from then ah'd let him know. Since ya related ta Weapon X yaself ah though maybe ya might have known him."

Gambit feeling Rogue's defences breaking and her true emotions coming out knelt down besides he. He could tell looking at those deep emerald eye that if they were real emeralds they'd cost a fortune. Gambit was almost jealous of these boys she mentioned, but could see the pain in her eyes. Pain he knew too well from experience. She'd hurt them and felt guilty. Gambit wondered if he could make her feel better. He hadn't seen her smile yet and a smile would look so good on those plum lips of hers.

"Ah did meet a guy after I escaped from the place they were holding me captive. He came ta me and wanted moi help ta get into da place. So I took him and once I parked da helicopter I found him about ta be crushed by a large pile of bricks. I managed ta save him and he asked moi to go make sure da the kids he was savin' were alright. He kept lookin' back behind us though. I could see there was something on his mind troubling him and he wanted ta see what it was. He made me go on without him and when I came back and found him leaning over a body he turned on me. He asked me who he was and what his name was. He'd forgotten everything. I think he knew da woman who he was dead before him, but he couldn't remember her. We had ta get out from the island though, but he wanted ta go his seprate way. So I let him."

Rogue had sat quietly listening to ever word he said. She felt a mummer inside of her chest. So it was during that short time that Logan had lost his memory. Rogue knew Logan would want ta met this guy and talk, but why did he send him away?

"Logan would love ta meet ya and hear what ya have ta say. It would really help him. Would ya be willin ta meet him again?"

"Gambit would have ta think about that, but he knows he more likely ta meet him if Roguie was there and spent the night with Remy."

She shuck her head.

"Ah can't...Ah...Ah used ta have a boyfriend before mai friend one. Bobby. Ah got jeaousle seeing him with another girl who he could touch and it made me want ta take the cure even more. So ah did. Only he didn't look at me the same and he still didn't want me. The other mutants didn't like me anymore and the headmistress wanted me out of her mansion...Logan was leavin again. He said he'd be back in three days, but I couldn't last another hour in da place without him. So ah left knowing that ah couldn't wait for Logan anymore. He'd always be goin out on these little missions and most likely big one's too and ah couldn't be a part of that anymore. He was da only reason why ah was staying and he wasn't there most of the time. So ah felt leavin him a note saying ah didn't want ta see him again...Ah can't face him. Not now. Not...Ah just can't."

Then she finally began to cry true tires and she didn't care if Gambit saw. She couldn't keep them in anymore. Gambit took a seat besides her and slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She cried into him and carried on saying that he was the only one who meant something to her. Who saved her life. Who warned her about taking the cure and how she hated herself for not listening to him.

Gambit felt a little uncomfortable because he was unsure of what to do, but he just let her get it all out of her system. Soon she was up and rubbing her eyes. He never moved his arm from around her.

"Do ya feel better now cheire? It's not good ta keep things bottled up. They just end up hurtin' ya in the end."

"So why do you do it?"

"Gambit have no problems. He's fine. He just worried about you cher."

"Ah'm fine. Disapointed and upset mai powers have come back again and ah have no control over them. But ah'll be fine.

Understanding how she must have felt Gambit cupped her chin and turned her head up to look at him.

"Remy not scared of ya cheire. Or ya powers."

He simply said which brought down her fake smile, so that her lips were parted in an o shape. He just wanted to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't get too close. Not just because of her powers, but he knew that if he did get too close then he would end up kissing her. She blushed a bit after some silence of them looking into each other's eyes. Each trying to resist wrapping their arms around each other and just going for it. Coming to reality and for once liking were she was with her powers Rogue let he head fall down and into his chest. All the angry had gone, but the voices were still loud like a bad head ache. Seeing such a beautiful thing so tortured made his heart ache. After a while Rogue drew from his chest knowing that nothing more was going to happen or be said she apologised, got up and began to walk away.

Not wanting to lose the girl after all that. The most he had ever opened up to someone in one night and he believed it was the same for her, he called after her. He had been thinking about them for a while now since Rogue popped up. He remembered how she had helped him with his powers after the Weapon X project started to affect his powers after so long. He didn't want to get Rogue involved with them, but he saw that they was so heartbroken with no hope that he couldn't just leave her like that.

"Wait. I...I think I know someone who can help ya."

She stopped and listened to what he had to say.

"I know a woman. A psychic. Maybe she can find out what's wrong and why ya powers are out of control. At least I guess ya have no control over them."

She nodded and agreed to meet this mystery woman not thinking or knowing what else to do. They drove in silence. Rogue paralysed with fear that she was going to hurt him or fall off the bike. He could feel her fears and slowed down abit. She noticed this and was slightly disappointed. In a way she had enjoyed the thrill that made her heart rocket out of her chest. And getting so close to Gambit, but she would never tell.

They arrived at the white mansion fast. They had left the lump side of New Orleans and entered a neighbourhood where big gardens and big houses were naturally expected around the area. It was the house at the end of the street which Gambit drove Rogue to. It looked like a small nice mansion. Rogue wished she'd dressed better that night, but she didn't have any formal clothes on her anyway.

Gambit stopped outside the gates and pressed a button saying it was him and he had company. The gates opened for him and Gambit hoped that to Rogue it looked like he had good connections. Rogue felt a little edgy about trusting a gambler, but at the time she just needed some good news and reassurance and he was offering it to her. So what if she had to do some illegal stuff. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten herself in to trouble before. When Gambit stopped and helped Rogue off the bike Rogue saw that the little white mansion was just a front and behind that entrance was something like a palace. Rogue's jaw must of feel as Gambit tapped her chin to close it.

"Come on."

He said as her lead her through the doors and up steps through elevators and finally stopping at two big white double doors. Gambit didn't have to knock as the door opened automatically, but it didn't seem to be electric. As Rogue peered from behind Gambit she saw a woman with beautiful blond hair falling down to her shoulders, with piercing diamond blue eyes, crystal white teeth and a perfect figure. She wore tight leather clothes and had parts of her skin on show such as her belly and arms, but she made it look elegant.

"What do you have here Mr. LeBeau?"

She asked. Her eyes absorbed and scanned Rogue. Gambit tried to explain a little scared of the hour and mood that she might be in and if she'd even be interested at all.

"I know Gambit. Step forwards Rogue. Do not be afraid of me. I want to hear it from you. Why have you come to me?"

Rogue almost shacking gulped down what nerves she had and tried to clear her head to speak as softy and smoothly as she did.

"Ah hear that you might be able ta help me with my powers miss."

"Tell me the truth why you are you here."

The woman was becoming impatient. Rogue could see this but couldn't think what else to say to the woman. She now sat forwards holding her head up with her hand. She was getting bored. Rogue tried to think. When she looked to Gambit he was looking back at her wondering what she was up to. Rogue tried reading the situation at hand and tried to think of what it was the woman wanted to hear. Why was she really here? it made her wonder why she was actually here. She could go back to the X-Men now and be accepted. Hearing her confused thoughts she added.

"You have been able to touch people for about six months now Rogue and yet you have held back. You've had strange feeling at times telling you that something like this would happen and here you stand asking for my help to mould your powers, but to what? What do you want from me?"

She was right. Rogue hadn't really been with anyone. Not even the nice boys who weren't after one night stands. Rogue just didn't fell ready. She'd kissed a few guys and flirted a lot, but she was still a virgin after all this time. It wasn't being rejected off Bobby that made her reject touch. But Rogue missed touch. It was touch that she wanted right. Maybe it just wasn't the right time. But she was so confused.

"Is it touch you real want or more?"

The woman said without moving her lips. She was in Rogue's head. Trying to help. Rogue could feel a part of her get angry and another half want to shield herself. Another half wanting to attack the woman and get out of there. Another half scared of these thoughts that weren't her own. Scared that she didn't know who she was or what was going on with her mind or body. She wanted it to stop. Or did she.

"Control... I want control over my powers and mind...I want ta feel in control of mai power...Ah want ta feel powerful instead of weak."

The woman smiled.

"And that is why you have come to me. Not just to sweep your powers under thick layers of skin until they have no effect, but to enhance them and be able to use them. You've missed being a part of the X-Men haven't you? Being rejected from them. Betrayed since you lost your powers. Feeling sidelined during battles because you were only the last option. You felt weak and under cared for because your powers were always set as a defence. Watching your boyfriend make out with other girl must have been heart wrecking and not being able to do anything is even worse. And now that you've had to go on your own and learn to fight of friends you made. You felt a little taste of power and being able to make things happen when you wanted. You were able to throw a punch when you wanted and not wait till somebody else was attacking you. You felt that control and now you want more, but with your powers. Yes you want to be able to touch people without hurting them, but you want more from your powers. I can help you with this, but I must speck with my associates if I am to do so. And you must think what is it that you can offer us in return. For now you will stay in our guest room, instead of returning to that foul hotel. In the morning you will be called upon and a diction will be made. For now you need rest. I shall show you to your room. As for you Mr LeBeau. You are free to go."

Gambit smiled. Happily knowing she meant more than just that simple sentence. Not only did she comment what she meant in his head, but there was a sparkle in her eyes. He knew Rogue was a good choice to bring here. The woman knew a powerful mutant when she saw one and apparently Rogue was one. He was happy Rogue had found somebody to help her, but as he looked down at her and saw her a little discomforted he had a little doubt and a bit of fear for her. He knew what this woman was like and he knew you never wanted to get on the wrong side of her. He'd have to be there for her and try to help her coop the best he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so this one gets to be a little more Rogue and Gambit. Hope you guys like it and please, please, please don't be affraid to comment X D.**

**Disclamer**

**Entering a Game**

The room was massive. It was like three rooms in the institute put together. And the bathroom was like a public swimming bath. The woman had now introduced herself as Emma Frost and said that Rogue was free to shower and use the clothes provided for in the walk in wardrobe. She said it as if she expected Rogue to do it only Rogue wasn't sure if she was just being nice or was demanding her to take a bath and use their clothes. When Emma left a smooth voice came from the window.

"Best do as she says Cheire. Ya don't want to disappoint or get her mad."

It was Gambit. Rogue felt like she should be screaming at him, telling him to get out of her room and that he was a pervert. There was also a part of her that wanted to kill him ever since that fight and she had a strong erg to just pick up the lamp besides the bed and swing it over his head. But without him she wouldn't be here and slowly she made her way over to him and stood leaning against the wall of one of the six French windows that filled her room. She could see trees and fields of grass and the city lights. It was an amazing view. The moon was big in her windows and she only had to press a button to have her curtains fall and cover them.

"Thank you."

She said knowing she owed Gambit that. Gambit throwned.

"Don't thank me just yet Roguie. Emma has a good eye for things she wants. And people. First she has ta convince her partners who run dis place and are head of da club."

"What club?"

"Der called da Hell Fire movement. They're a group full of powerful mutants. Mainly psychic types, but they have the odd different types. They search for power and Remy guessin that Roguie has a lot of that. Making her their next target. Remy sees why. Remy thinks he should have kept Roguie to himself now."

He said with his hands coming up to her fallen lips. He found the curve of her mouth so sexy and such an opening he didn't want to miss, but couldn't. He just couldn't-

"What do ya mean target? Cajun ah swear if you-"

"Calm down cher. They're not dangerous like Magneto and once ya in da movement ya like family. They have ta ask ya what ya think and never do anything without ya knowing. It's if ya an enemy then ya in trouble. These people are good if your friendly with them, but bad if ya not. You'll be safe with dam cher."

Rogue tried to calm down, but if these people were sort of collectors for power then how did they come across it? What actually happened here? What had she gotten herself into?

"What do ya mean power? Ah can think of lots of different mutants out there that are a lot powerful then me even if I could control mai powers. What else do they do? What do ya mean enimies?"

"Relax Roguie. Ya really think Remy would bring ya to a place that wasn't safe?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Ya got ta let go of dat idea cause ya safe here Rogue. They're gonna help ya. Ya didn't even know what ya were truly here for, until Emma helped ya see that ya have potential. Would these X-Men do that for ya?"

She thought back to how she had entered the institute. As she did think about it there seemed to be a sort of pull in a certain direct that got her thinking thoughts she didn't really want to think, but she couldn't control it. Yes she was saved when Saver tooth attacked Logan and her and they brought her back to the school to keep her safe. But in a way they just put her in classes and left her to it. There wasn't much classes she could take on learning to control her powers. There was always people talking about her and saying nasty things. The professor had been nice to say he'd hep her but she hardly saw him. Or Logan after that. She was just so wrapped up in trying to have a normal life that she didn't notice how no one had really helped her with her powers at all. It made her want to cry thinking about it, but then the animal she had inside her made her want to rip Gambit's head off.

Gambit's expression fell once he saw hers. The truth was he had no idea who these X-Men people were and the only reason he said that was because he wanted to keep Rogue here. Somewhere he'd be able to reach her. If people he knew. He just wanted her. He'd heard about them on the news and doing some good, but he didn't see how they related to Rogue. If anything from all the footage he never saw her with them. Emma had only known because she looked into Rogue's head.

Rogue moved away from Gambit trying not to attack him and moved to the walk in wardrobe. She found lots of dresses and alfits like Emma's to her left with shoes underneath and hats over head on shelves and to her right night dress and night gowns and slippers underneath them. There were special occasion clothes right at the back and large mirrors in each corner of the square wardrobe on the cupboards on which she found necklaces and jewellery. She saw that there had to be a code to get into them, but they were beautiful. Rogue had expected something like this but seeing it was more shocking. Gambit had the same feelings as he stood by the entrance. He whistled low.

"Well."

He said looking at a fin night dress that was practically see through.

"Remy think ya'll look lovely in dis cher."

Rogue throwned seeing him hold up the short thin dress. Was he still flirting with her after everything. She approached him in slow steps before coming so close to him that Gambit thought she was actually going to kiss him. Rogue feeling the heat off him and teasing him slipped the dress from his hands and pushed him out of her wardrobe before closing the doors saying.

"In your dreams Cajun and not even then."

Gambit smiled and placed himself and the silk white bed that was double the size of a king's bed with memory foam matterous. He could get used to this life. Rogue came out of the wardrobe liking the little spot lights that she had in there with a soft cream dress and fluffy slippers. She shuck her head at Gambit smiling at her from the bed and patting the bed besides him. She entered the bathroom and found a giant swimming pool that if she pressed a button the top would come off it and water would start to pour in it. She saw that there was also a bubble moan. Rogue couldn't help herself and pressed the buttons feeling herself yelp with excitement. The little archway in the corner too wear the shower was amazing too and had shower heads all over.

Gambit hearing this came to the door not seeing the bathroom yet and knocked on the door. He opened it, luckily Rogue hadn't got dressed yet and saw her standing there looking down at the swimming pool filling with warm water and bubbles.

"Nice big bath ya have there cher, but it looks like you'll get lonely all by yourself in there."

"Still flirting after I've shut ya out again and again. When will ya get the message swamp rat?"

Gambit grinned at Rogue as their eyes met.

"Who says Remy's joking about joining you."

He said as he started to take off his trench coat. He moved over to wear there was a stand for clothes.

"What are ya doing?"

She said as he flipped his trench coat over the top and started to take off his top in a hurry and go behind the changing board to talk off his pants. Rogue had seen how muscular his chest was and was stunned silent. He was hot.

Soon the water stopped running, but Gambit began to run faster than Rogue's eye could see and he cannon balled into the water. Rogue stepped back glad she turned away in time so that she didn't see anything and glad she ran away before he got her wet.

"Gambit!"

She yelled frustrated he'd taken her bath. He came up flipping his long auburn hair back. His red eyes glowing bright with excitement. His grin overwhelming.

"Come on in Rogue the waters great."

"You jerk. Ya took mai bath."

"There's enought room ta share Roguie. Come on. Jump in unless ya want me to get out and push ya in."

"NO! No! Stay wear ya are. Ah don't want to be touched up by a nacked wet Cajun."

"But ya know ya've dreamed about it."

Rogue blushing turned away and left the bathroom. Mad she ended up in her wardrobe and found a swimming costume which she changed into. She went on how it was her bath and how she was going to enjoy it. She hoped by now the Cajun had got out and left as she stayed in the wardrobe for a while picking out which one she wanted to wear. But she found him still in the bath with his arms resting on the floor. He looked to Rogue grinning at seeing her in a green one piece. She really did have a nice body with her curves and soft skin. Gambit wanted to see her wet.

"What took ya so long cher. Remy was starting ta feel lonely. But it looks like it was worth the weight."

He said with another low whistle. Rogue rolled her eyes and dived in herself coming up fast before she could open her eyes under water and see anything she didn't want to see. She pulled back her hair and found that she couldn't touch the bottom. The water was heavenly like Gambit said and in a moment eased her stress. She had to push bubbles out of her face, but they seemed so good of strawberries and sweets.

"Here."

Gambit said as he took a large pile of bubbles away from her face. Rogue jumped back falling under water closing her eyes quickly and moved further away. She spat out the bubbles and water and wiped her face quickly.

"What re ya doing? Have ya forgotten mai powers?"

"Easy cher. Gambit just trying ta help."

Not only was it the fact that she could have drained him, but he was naked.

"Besides."

He said as he moved closer.

"Maybe it's worth it, non?"

He was inches away from her face. Rogue had backed up all the way till her back met the wall. His muscles looked so good wet and she just wanted to rub her hands up and down his chest. Gambit wanted to kiss at her bare shoulder and find her hips in the water. He wanted to be so close to her and just melt away his troubles into her.

"Gambit!"

A voice called with a warning tone in it. It sounded like crystal, and when Rogue and Gambit turned to see Emma standing there un amused Gambit backed away from Rogue.

"Don't you have some street allies to be crawling around? And Rogue we do not let street rats into our home."

"But. Why did you let him in?"

She questioned and soon saw in Emma's face that she'd said the wrong thing. In her mind she apologised and Emma made it clear she heard it. Emma smiled at Gambit knowing from Rogue's mind that he was naked. She wanted to embarrass him because she was such a cold woman. Rogue on the other hand was not and moved out of the water first.

"Well. Aren't you going to get out?"

She asked Gambit. Rogue blushed for him and tried to distract Emma by coming up behind her after she'd wrapped a towel around her.

"Is there a problem Miss Frost or did you want to see me?"

Emma did not turn around to give Gambit the moment to climb out unnoticed.

"You forget Rogue I hear everything that is said under this roof and outside."

It was more of a threat to Gambit. He had over stepped the line when he began to talk about what the Hell Fire movement do. He was even in trouble for mentioning the name.

"And I do not like the idea of you swimming around with a naked thief."

Emma knew how much Rogue hated the fact that Gambit was a thief. But Rogue tried to see past that as she owed this thief one and gave him a chance at decency even though there was nothing decent about him jumping into a bath when he knew Rogue was going to get in it naked. It was his fault in the first place and Rogue thought he disturbed it and so did all the other voices in her head, but she turned and stood in front of Emma, blocking her view and taking off her towel. It looked like Rogue was stripping in front of her, but really she reached her hand out behind her and down wear Gambit took the towel realizing what she was doing. Quickly he jumped out behind her wrapping the towel around his thing while Rogue still blocked Emma's view with her head. Emma disappointed in Rogue throwned and watched Gambit walk off behind the clothes stand to change.

"Well don't you have a bath to get to."

She said before Rogue fell back into the water that must have been cold by now. And by Rogue surfacing to the top fast it must have been. When she did resurface Gambit was there in front of her. Clothed. She couldn't help the next thing she said.

"Well don't you dress fast for a guy who needs a quick getaway? You leaving?"

"He is."

Emma more demanded. Gambit came forwards looking like he was about to leave but turned on his keel fast and bent down besides the edge of the bath reached for Rogue's hand and kissed it but stopped just before his lips touched her skin and whispering a thanks to her. She looked into his eyes shocked, but smiled back at him with her checks burning.

"Till next time moi cher."

He said as he rose and left the room. Emma feeling somewhat jealous and knowing that she'll lose Rogue to him if she didn't say something now turned back around to face Rogue after watching him leave with a smile and said.

"Well, nothing unusual there. Gambit's steal a charmer and a thief of hearts. Looks like he's got you on the list too."

"What do ya mean list?"

"Gambit's slept with a lot of women Rogue. He makes them promises and whispers sweet things in their ears until they're willing to get into a bath with him naked and do the dirty. A bit like you were before. You see Rogue, you may think me cruel for coming in a ending your little moment, but the truth is that you are now a part of the family. A younger sister to me that I need to keep safe and I need to warn you about that street rat. He is not a good person to have around you especial in your room. He'll only ever be after one thing Rogue and that is your body."

Rogue shocked by what Emma was saying and feeling the need to protect herself turned around and said.

"Well ah'm not a low life and beside he can't touch mai."

"Not yet, but that's his challenge. To wait till you learn how to touch and then in that time try to seduce you. Men like that are no good Rogue."

Rogue feeling angry and betrayed. The worst thing was she never did check his knowledge about Emma and this movement. And she couldn't seem to find anything about them in her mind. Anger about Gambit Rogue turned around to Emma.

"Then why do you have him stick around here?"

"Because he owes me Rogue. He owes me a lot. He would never tell you this but he got himself in to a little trouble that almost got him killed. If it wasn't for me then he would have been dead years ago. It's been more than once that he's asked for my help and later tried to betray me. You can say that we're not on good grounds, but now he knows not to mess with me or my family and does what I ask when I ask?"

"Like bringing powerful mutants to ya that might take your fancy."

"To pay off his debt yes. He used you Rogue. Just like he uses everybody. Do you see now that he is no good. You may think me cruel for ordering him to bring me mutants, but I do it so I can reach out to people like you and offer you a place to help you. I do it out of the goodness of my heart where to Gambit. It's a gamble."

And with that she left leaving Rogue feeling more hurt than betrayed. She grabbed at her heart and suck back into the water. Once she heard the door close she began to cry at how stupid she had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entering the Lion's Dinner Room**

Rogue would have slept well that night if it wasn't for that dame Cajun. He stayed in her mind all night and it was torture. She saw his past and his struggle. Apparently Julian had heard of LeBeau getting kidnapped and experimented on. And from his shocked expression of seeing how young he looked after so long Rogue guessed with Julian that whatever Weapon X did to Gambit made him immortal.

At six o'clock her curtains opened automatically and an electronic voice started to speak to her telling her what time it was and that the others would be waiting for her in the dining hall for breakfast. Rogue rose up from her bed and went to change. She was going to pick out a blue dress, but a voice told her to go for the ivy green corset and tights. Rogue moved her hand a long and picked it out. It was basically underwear with tights, knee high boots, gloves and a dark green with black flowers sometimes running up the sides. Rogue was discussed by it, but she could hear Emma telling her that it was the regular wear for the Hell Fire's. Rogue tried to argue, but Emma had the final say. Rogue pulled on the alfit and tied her hair back in a bun when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it she saw Emma wearing something similar to her. She had on a white corset and knee high boots, but did not have on the tights, just the underwear. Her hair was down by her shoulders, but seeing Emma in the same alfit, made Rogue feel better. Emma knew it did and she told Rogue to follow her. She explained to Rogue to keep her mouth shut and not to ask questions, but to study the conversations and learn what was expected of her.

As the two ladies walked silently to the dinner hall they came to two big wooden doors which opened for them automatically. Rogue kept her mouth shut and tried to keep a clear head, not much liking Emma letting herself freely into her mind. Around a big long wooden table stood gentle men and ladies who turned to look at Rogue as she entered the room.

The first person Rogue noticed and heard Emma say his name was Sebastian Shaw in her head had black hair tied back in a purple bow. He wore an old Victorian suit. He had on a purple waste coat, blue blazer and pants with white socks reaching just under his knees and what looked like a white napkin coming from his neck. He smiled at Rogue and took a sip of the golden liquid from the glass. Rogue thought it was early to be drinking wine, but apparently it wasn't wine.

The next man was called Henry Leland and had his blond hair pulled back and wore a similar suit to Sebastian, but it was green. He was talking to Sebastian and Emma said that he was his bishop. The man behind them Emma called him Donald Pierce and he had blond hair with a blue suit too. The woman who he talked to was called Selene Gallio and wore a black corset. She didn't look to friendly. Rogue felt uneasy under her gaze and felt s if Emma didn't like her by the way she talked about not getting on the wrong side of her. Who they were talking to though had caught and widened Rogues eyes.

"Jean...? Professor?"

Emma stopped Rogue from speaking these words out loud. She knew that Jean Grey and Professor Xavier once were a part of the X-Men and were now suppose to be dead. Little did those X-Men know that nothing could kill the phoenix and the professor could be brought back with the ashes he turned into and just a little mutant power.

"Listen to me Rogue. Do not say anything or else you will be killed. I will explain about Professor Xavier and Jean Grey later. For now introduce yourself once you are being spoken to and eat your breakfast. I hope you know how to eat with manners. You seemed to know when I checked."

Emma voiced in her head. Rogue tried to remain calm, but was finding it very difficult. They just stood there watching her. Jean was in a red corset and a dark blue cape where the Professor was in a green suit. The both looked completely changed and didn't recognized Rogue either. Was she just as different?

"So. You are the newest member to our society. Let me formally welcome you home."

Sebastian said as he took her gloved hand in his.

"Shall we eat?"

Rogue didn't fell much like eating now. Her eyes kept moving from Sebastian to the two X-Men in the back. Emma gave Rogue a evil stare that burned the back of her head.

"Say something!"

Was one of the things Emma was yelling at Rogue. She could see that the shock of Jean and the Professor had done more to her then she thought. Emma tried to remind Rogue why she was here and hearing her powers mentioned and knowing she had to stay on their good side Rogue smiled.

"Of course."

Sebastian led Rogue to a chair which he pulled out for her and sat her down in. The offer gentle men seated the offer women too. Emma felt relieved that Rogue had finally said something. Still she could see that Rogue was still troubled by the X X-Men. She was going to have to try and explain a little of what was going on to try and keep her calm.

Sebastian however beat her to it.

"I see you recognize your X- colleges."

Rogue looked to the head of the table where he was sat. She figured that he was obviously the leader of this movement and that she had been moved into the group faster than she was told. Rogue tried to smile and seeing Emma's darkening expression besides him, Rogue tried to keep the situation calm.

"Yes, I have noticed."

"And I guess you would like to understand why they are here."

"More of how they are here, but knowing why they are here would be good too. However I do not wish to privy if I am unwelcomed into that knowledge."

Sebastian laughed and so did the other boys. Selene called her a name under her breath and drank her drink. Jean and Charles said nothing and seemed to be almost lifeless. Emma was uncomfortable for Rogue but calming down as she saw Rogue was entertaining Sebastian which was always a good thing.

"Well aren't you a obedient child. Let me guess. Emma is inside your head telling you what to say and what not to say to please me."

He glared at Emma almost warning her. She turned away angry.

"Now speck freely without Emma instructing you. Speak?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"Anything you want to say? Questions? I'm sure you have them as we all?"

"And what questions do you have?"

He simply laughed again seeing that she was trying to get out of talking about herself.

"I want to know what you're thinking."

"So you wish to be psychic, then why not ask Emma to read my mind for you and tell you what I am thinking?"

"A great idea Rogue which I would normally us as a technique for getting answers. But I want to hear these questions from your lips."

Rogue swallowed hard, not having anything else to say. She looked to Emma for help, but she was unreadable. Still angry.

"Fine. My questions are the ones you expect. Firstly about why you want to help me and what you would like in return. Emma has informed me that you wish for my loyalty which I believe I can give you only when I know what else it is you want from my loyalties. My second question is how you entered to help me gain control over my powers and third is to understand why Jean Grey and Professor Xavier sit across the table from me when they are suppose to be dead and not knowing who I am?"

Sebastian nodded accepting n honest answer. He put down his knife and fork and piece of toast to wipe his mouth and answer Rogue's questions.

"As I expected. To answer your first question Miss Rogue I believe I will have to warn you of two choices. One is that after I tell you will accept what we stand for and become loyal and a member of our inner circle and the second option is that if you reject us then we will either wipe your memory clean and leave you out on the streets or we let your died body burn. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very."

Rogue almost chocked on her piece of toast that she was eating unusually with a knife and fork herself. She had only done what Emma had told her to which were watch and observer and then do. So she did which before the conversation started she got a look of satisfactory from Emma. Rogue made eye contact with Sebastian who had pushed away his food and returned to the gold liquid.

"You see Miss Rogue there are two sides of the Hell Fire movement. One is and known to outsides that we are a group of well dined people. Healthy, and rich we socialise with parties and make our wills known. A party of which that shall be hosted tonight and that you shall attend and give a fake name or your real one, which ever you would like to be known as to outsiders. When they ask you of how you came to be a part of the Hell Fire's society you shall answer that you are our beautiful Miss Emma Frost's cousin." Emma smiled at the complement. "The second appearance which is known by the inner circle but only members and associates know about the inner circle. You my dear are an associate, but if you play your cards right you may be able to work yourself into being a member and knowing fully of what the inner circle offer."

There was a silence. Rogue understood, but felt uncomfortable. She was unsure of what to do and looked to Emma for help, but Emma had abandoned her. She looked to the professor and Jean, but they said nothing.

"So Miss Rogue. Do you accept our terms or not?"

Rogue nodded. They were just power seekers. She told herself. And if Emma was right then she was one too. She belonged with these people and besides she didn't want to lose her memory. Not after seeing Logan wishing himself dead at least to know a bit of what happened to him and his memory. She had felt those emotions in her head when she first absorbed him. They still lingered. Rogue also worried about touching somebody by mistake and killing them. She didn't want to do that by accident if she forgot about her powers too. Her mind was made up.

"I agree to your terms."

Sebastian smiled at Rogue.

"Excellent. As for Charles and the Jean Grey. Well, that is Inner Circle knowledge, but I think we can all agree to let you in on that little secrete." He looked to the rest and everone seemed to say yes in their own way. "My dear, you were not present at the time of Jean turning into the Phoenix were you? But you do however know of all the events which happened. The death of Charles and Scott Summers and how the phoenix ripped them apart until they were merely just ashes. Well the Inner Circle have been intreged with Charles Xavier's powers and Jean Grey's however there was never a right time to approach them. When we were about to approach them they were dead. We collected up Charles ashes from Jean Grey's house and collected Jean's body. You see the phoenix never died, but only turns to ashes before growing and becoming something new. Our phoenix found us and with a single tear she brought the professor back to life. Only, both were shaken by what had happened to them and both agreed and became members of the Inner Circle. They started off a bit like you Miss Rogue."

Rogue stayed quiet after that conversation. Sebastian moved on to what was going to happen about the rest of the day.

Rogue was exhausted after having that training session with Emma. They had sat in another white room that had expensive and lovely adornments in it. Emma had entered her head and although Rogue didn't like it she let her look around her head. Emma seeing the voices showed Rogue how to lock them away in mirrors and put them in a sort of waiting room where Rogue could easily enter, but they could not get out. In that room deep within her mind she also found a switch. Rogue pictured it just like Emma said and in a room built up by the mirrors with people like Logan and Magneto trapped inside them was a tall stand in the centre with a simple pull trigger that said on at the top and off at the bottom. Emma told her that that was her force shield. That if she pulled the leather down her powers would be turned off and if up and on then they would stay on. So Rogue tried it multiple times, turning it on and off. It wasn't until Sebastian came in the room and Rogue had a lab rat. She was tired after that and was ordered to go to her room, shower and change into a long beautiful dress for the party.

She almost broke down in tires when she managed to get out of there to change. When Rogue got back to her room and fell on her bed she had a visitor who stroked her hair.

"What's wrong cher?"

Gambit. It made her angry. Made her confused. Made her think back to the other night when Emma told her the truth about him. She turned around in anger from the morning and from last night and said.

"You! What the hell are ya doin here. Didn't ya get the message last night? Ya not welcome here now get out!"

She hit his hand away even though it was calming her and Gambit felt shocked by her action and tone. He had gone back to the bar last night getting in a few more drinks and laying a bird, but during sex he called out Rogue's name. He couldn't stop thinking of Rogue that night and finally came back and stood by her window watching her toss and turn in her sleep. He wanted to wake her up and cuddle her and tell her it was alright, but he didn't dare wake her up. It was hard enough trying to keep his thoughts under control and quiet so that Emma didn't wake up.

Now he just felt heartbroken as she got up and moved over to corner of her room.

"Cher what's wrong with ya?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Emma told me everything last night after you left and ah had ya stuck in mai head all night. You were in the weapon X project weren't ya. And according ta Julian ya still as young as ya are. Ya never told mai. And what do ya owe Emma. Ya never told mai that either. Why did ya leave ya wife and why, just why are ya hurting me by always turning up after something that ah can't give and reminding me of it?"

She lied, but she didn't want Gambit to know the truth just yet. Not after all that she just yelled at him. It was a good thing that no one was close to her room and that Emma was out horse riding with Sebastian. Rogue noticed that the two were a thing and she thought it was creepy. Gambit felt like a dagger had been pushed throw his heart, but then he realised why she was so hurt and his heart softened. She cared for him. Was it true? Was cared the right word? Did he feel the same? Was it his feelings that he was finally realising? He marched up behind Rogue and turned her around to face him. Seriousness written across his face, that slowly broke into a sorietho and hurt look. Her red eyes had made her eyes soft and her lips dry.

"Cher. If you think ya just another pretty face then ya wrong. Remy feels something different towards ya and Remy doesn't want to ruin it. You'll see Roguie. Remy will come back and show ya that he's not using ya. That ya not a challenge because ya ain't Roguie. Ya special to Remy and he's gonna prove it. But if ya want me ta leave cher, then Remy will go."

"Wait...No ah don't want ya ta go. Ah just...Ah'm sorry."

Gambit came back to Rogue and sat on the edge of the bed wrapping an arm around her over her cape. She looked pretty dame sexy.

"It's alright cher. Ya got nuthin to be sorry for."

"Guess it's just Julian in mai head."

Which was a lie considering that she was free from hearing the voices now? The truth was she was hurt for Gambit. What she knew of him and how little she knew of him. She was angry because she cared for him, but she didn't want to show it.

"What did happen to ya at Weapon X...And with ya marrage?"

Those were some hard questions for Gambit to answer and right now he needed to get away as Rogue was driving him crazy with lust. I also didn't want to tell her his shame. He stood and walked to the window.

"Ya don't have ta worry about Remy cher. Dat is all in da past. Remy look only to da future and wants ta see his Rogue in it. Remy will be back later, but soon for his Roguie after the party."

Rogue wondered how he knew about it. But hay it was Gambit and from Julian's memory he was the ace when it came to digging secretes up and using them against people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming and Going**  
That night Gambit returned to Rogue's bedroom and found her asleep. She lay draped over her bed as if she had just come in, collapsed on her bed and fallen asleep. It was a lovely site. She breathed so lightly and looked so heavenly peaceful when she was asleep that Gambit just felt the joy and happy unspeakable words a father had when he held his child for the first time.  
He entered her room and sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake her up, but to see if that little movement of the bed tipping would wake her up. It seemed to just a little bit, but her mind argued with her to rest. She was too tired to care. Gambit moved a piece of hair from Rogue's face that had fell out of it's ribbon. Rogue was wearing a beautiful navi green dress that was long and slim with a long v-neckline and long darker gloves. Watching her move and moan at the cold breezes that came from the window Gambit, moved Rogue's covers back and gently slipped his arms under her and placed her under them. Careful not to wake her, but not hazaten to touch her skin since he had gloves on he pulled the dress off her and took off her heels. He pulled off her gloves and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. She lay in bed with simply her black gorgeous underwear on. She was beautiful. He pulled the covers back over her knowing if he kept her body uncovered any longer, she'd freeze and he'd be too tempted to take off his gloves and run bare figures up and down her belly and hips. He lay down besides her unhappy he couldn't show her how much she meant to him, but happy to be able to lye besides her and play with that white streak in her hair. The poor beautiful belle.  
"Mr LeBeau. My office."  
Called Emma Frost from the door. He didn't sense her coming so she must have been waiting for him. He followed her to her office and stood i front of her desk as she sat down behind her desk. She was wearing a shiny white dress and her hair was up too. There must have been a party he thought. They always had parties.  
"I'll cut to the chase, you've brought us a very powerful mutant Mr LeBeau and here is the papers to say that your free from what you owe us. We've all agreed that haeing Rogue instead of you is a great advantage. But, before I give this to you you need to do us one last thing."  
"And what might that be?"  
Gambit didn't like the sound of this.  
"You leave tonight with this piece of paper and you never come back. You never see or speak to Rogue ever again and you never try to make contact with this mansion again. Do I make myself clear."  
Never see Rogue. That was a nightmare. If he thought Rogue had hurt him before well this was just breaking his heart...But she was just a girl. A girl he'd got attacked to cause she had a similar problem to him. She can't control her powers. That's it. He wasn't attracted to her, but-  
"Get out of mai head Emma!"  
Gambit warned. Emma retreated from his head and left him with his true thoughts on how much he would hate to leave Rogue. How it wasn't just her situation that made him fall for her.  
"If it will make it easier for you Gambit I can take away thoughts awful memories if you lowered your defences."  
Forgetting Rogue. Would he really do that? Did he really want that? It would make everything so much easier, but to even forget about Rogue's existence. No he wasn't ready to forget yet. Not when he was only just getting to know her. He wanted to know more about her. What she liked, what she didn't like. What her past was like. What she wants in the future. They'd already been through this and he wanted to go thought more troubles and happy times with Rogue by his side.  
"No! I want to remember her. I want to stay with her and see that she gets control of her powers."  
"You don't have to do that Mr LeBeau. We have had success with her already and by the end of the month, we believe she will have full control of her powers to touch and more. Now, sign the contract and leave."  
"I don't want ta leave. Gambit wants ta stay with Rogue."  
"Mr LeBeau if you don't sign the contract then I will break down your defences and erase your memory over time, but in the mean time you would end up in the chains with the boys beating you half to death. You would not see Rogue and we would tell her that you used her simply just to get your way."  
"You've already told her that."  
"Oh my dear Remy. I could make it much more worse. You see Rogue trusts me. She doesn't like it, but she trusts me without me even needing to be in her head all the time. In one day she has learned her place and now understands what she must do to survive here. If I was you Gambit then I'd do the same and back down."  
"Fine. I'll sign the dame papers, but I want something more before I do."  
"And what is that Mr LeBeau?"  
"I know ya want her locked away so nobody else can find out about her powers. So you can have her all to ya self and have her under your control. It is up to her if she, in the end, chose to leave like you like I have or if she stays. So I want you ta stay out of her head and stop interfering with her dissensions. And I want to be able to see her and take her off grounds at least once."  
Emma thought about this. Gambit really did care for her. How did a quiet anger Mississippi girl get a sweet charmer to fall so much in love with her after such a short time. Two days had it been since they meet? And what had happened. They'd met, got into a fight and Rogue had learned a bit about Gambit. Gambit had brought her here and they had been messing about in the bath. But that was it as far as Emma knew. She thought that with a little time Gambit would get over her, just as she had to get over him and return to Sebastian's side. He was great and all, but not as much as a charmer as Gambit was. She loved being able to meet him and have him call her cher, but ever since that Rogue came along she'd taken that away from her. She felt green towards Rogue now and by that she agreed to no such thing.  
"I'll decide if I use my powers on her or not since I am helping her control her powers and as for the little day trip out. For get it."  
"Please Emma. You knew what it was like to be Rogue once. Scared. Hearing everybodies thought in your head. What if one of those thoughts stayed in your head all the time. What if Rogue was the one who helped ya get rid of dem all except one. Wouldn't ya want her ta help ya if just that one."  
"I'd watch and learn and do it myself."  
"Rogue's gonna feel drained and need a friend just like you did. Remember the first time we meet. You were in that bar and I approached you."  
She she remembered that night of sweet sex. She also remembered Gambit shortly after meeting her again after she'd tracked him down and needing help to control his powers since he kept bnlowing things up in sight. In away Rogue's story was similar to her's and Gambit's.  
"Alright. I'll let her go out with you once. But you will have to tell me everything. All the details and then you'll have to forget about her and never make contact with her again."  
"That's fine." He signed the paper after she wrote on it the agreement that Gambit could take Rogue out once during her stay at the Hell Fire mansion.  
"I'll let ya know soon when I'm taking her out."  
And before Emma could dominate he was out of the room and out of the mansion, so Emma thought as she followed his thoughts.  
When Rogue woke up again with the computer in her room that was also her sercuirty telling her it was time to get up, she found a note next to her head. She openned it and saw it was from Gambit.  
Dear mai cher  
There are somethings I need to tell you, but we can only meet and see eachother once now because of Emma. Don't say anything or think of this letter. Just know that one day Remy's gonna take you out and prove a few things to ya. That is if ya want ta see Remy again. If you do then please leave a message under your pillow before you go to sleep when you've learned to control your powers fully. If not then leave a message under your pillow tonight saying you do not wish to see me ever again. Till tonight moi cher.  
Love from your Remy LeBeau  
XXX  
P.S. Burn this message.  
Rogue was puzzled by this, but did what he said. But instead of burning it she ripped it up and flushed it down the toilet. She wondered for a moment what it was Gambit had to tell her and why he couldn't see her now. She knew that Emma never agreed, but yet it had never stopped him before. With believing Gambit was playing a trick on her, she moved into the shower then into her wardrobe to change.  
At breakfast she was complemented for fitting in so well last night and after reading a newspaper that morning was able to have good conversations with the others. Emma kept straightening at her with a unreadble emotion on her face. It looked somewhere between confustion, anger, sorro and pity. An odd range of emotions. When they moved on to there training section that day, they were not in the same white room, but instead were on the ground floor in a room like the war room, back at the X mansion. During that section Emma entered back into Rogue's head and took of layers off the glass so that Rogue could almost hear the voices, but it was not for her to hear them. But to touch the mirrors and absorb there powers. Emma instructed Rogue to touch Pyro's mirror and try to use his power to shape the candle that was a few metres away from them. Rogue closed her eyes to tape the mirror and then openned her eyes to watch the flame grow. At first she lost control of it, being out of practise and not having Pryo's thoughts and control in her head. Emma still said good and after a bit of training with Pryo she was soon able to mode the flame into whatever she wanted like a doggy or a horse or a car. It was great and Rogue could even put the powers away so that she chose what powers she had and when she had them. She just needed a bit more practise, but she had come on a lot faster than Emma expected.  
When Rogue returned to her room to change and get ready for another party, which was this time away at somebody elses house she quickly wrote a note knowing Emma was out and wrote to Gambit.  
Gambit  
Ah don't know what ya playing at, but ah don't like it. Look, if ya really want ta see me then I'll be home by two and ah'm sure everyone will be in bed by three. Ah'll wait up till then since there is something ah wanna try doing tonight. As for taking me out ya gonna have ta talk to Emma cause my timetables full and ah don't know when I'm coming or going. And as for mai powers. Well I guess if ya good then ah might tell ya how ah'm doin with them.  
Rogue  
P.S. Ah'm not your Rogue Swamp Rat.  
She changed into a blue dress this time which showed off her legs and arms. She brought a small cardigan with her as it was cold outside and left with the others in a large white limo. When she returned she was tired, but had a coffee and changed into sweat pants and a plane t-shirt. She'd informed Emma that she was going to practise using her powers. Emma wanted to object, but Sebastian insisted.  
"The girl will learn to control her powers faster."  
He said. So that night she practice using Magneto's powers for half an hour and Logan's powers. In her mind she stood for a while looking into the mirror and staring at Logan. She couldn't hear what he was saying and she was sure he couldn't hear what she was saying. She wanted him to hear her though. Speck to her. She missed the real Logan. She wondered if she would have had this sort of help and control of the X-Men as she got here. No. She wouldn't, but Logan would try his best to be there for her. She knew that. She knew she could trust Logan. She knew that if there was any voice in her head that she could trust it was Logan. Rogue was willing to do something that night and she didn't care about what happened afterwards. She needed to talk to him. Trying to remember what it was like to have Emma in her head and watching her loosen the barriers, Rogue tried to get a feel for what it felt like when she did that.  
"Hay Kid."  
When she openned her eyes, she realised she had done it. Taken down another layer, but not all. There Logan stood infront of her warm and father like like the way he had when he told her not to take the cure.  
"Hay Logan...Ah... Ah-"  
"Ah know kid. Ya powers have come back. Your scared and you want control over them so you've followed what you've thought was best and now you're getting the right help that the X-Men couldn't give ya...Did I miss anything?"  
Logan raised his eyebrow at Rogue's expression on her face. She was shocked he knew, but then not shocked. Then she also wanted to cry.  
"No. Not really."  
"What's up kid. You've blocked me out of your head now so you need to tell me what's wrong. Talk to me about anything. I'm here for ya."  
"Ah know Logan. Ya always was wasn't ya?"  
"I promised you kid. I'd look out for you. Keep you save."  
"And when ah needed you ya left."  
"Rogue I tried to explain. Look I know it's hard, but Rogue the Professor died, well he was dead. Until...Rogue I'm worried about you. This place. Something doesn't seem right."  
"You've gone off subject."  
"Ok then you wanna talk about what was going on through my head. Why I left. I did it to help Storm with controlling the mutants and to bring them in the right place like she and Scott had once done for us. Because Rogue at the time people thought the Professor was dead. And he was. He wasn't there to help people or keep hopes going, so Strom tried to do that. And she's new to it so you'll have to give her a break OK kid. When was the last time you took over a school of mutants who had just lost the one person who defended mutants and stood up for them. Who tried to prove that mutants deserve equal rights. Strom was just busy trying to settle down the students and she wanted you to be happy to. She thought that with you taking the cure you wanted to leave the mansion. She thought that you wanted to go to a nice human school and live out you're life as a normal kid. So she bought you a flat and she talked to Hank to get you set you up in a top school were she knew you'd be welcome and do well. She tried to be supportive and was trying to show that the X-Men support your decision and that we'll always be here for you no matter what you do or feel. We love and care for you powers or no powers your still the same Kid I promised to protect in my eyes. It's up to you what you do kid. For now I think you need to go back to bed and sleep. You look tired after your little training session and a little tip about the claws, think of boxing and throwing a punch only a little less or just over the target. Got it."  
Rogue let out a quiet laugh and wiped away the tires at her eyes. That was what she'd been wanting to here for so long now. It felt so good to know that she was wrong about the X-Men and that they did care for her. Maybe not Bobby, but Logan and Storm and Beast. They nodded her head and agreed to get some sleep, but there was one more thing she wanted to here about before she closed the mirror.  
"Logan. Gambit...You know about his connections to weapon X right."  
"Yeah. i remember seeing his face now. He was there. I don't know what he was doing there though. When I woke up I found a dead woman and him coming towards me. He seemed to be like a friend and left when I told him to. You think you can do me a favour and find out what else he knows about it please Kid."  
"Sure, but...Do you trust him?"  
Logan let out a low breath if not growl.  
"I don't know kid. I don't know."  
"Ya see ah don't know either. Ah don't know if ah trust anyone around here anymore. Ah know they're keeping stuff from mai Logan. The Hell Fire's. This Inner Circle and Emma. I just don't know about Emma. She seems to hate me, but then want to help me. The other's I don't really talk to and Sebastian is just interested mainly in progress and planning. Gambit visited the other night ta check up on mai. It was sweet and ah had ta rush out, but this mornin' when ah woke up, he'd left mai a letter telling mai he can only see me once now because of Emma and cause he wants ta show me how he truely feels and stuff, but he wants to wait till after mai powers are fully developed. Logan ah don't get what's going on here. Ah left him a message saying meet me at two in mai room cause ah wanna know what's goin on, but ah don't know if he'll be there or not or what ta say. What do ah do Logan?"  
Logan looked almost puzzled himself. He looked away for a moment thinking and then turned back to Rogue.  
"Rogue, I don't trust these people either. I don't like how they've got control over Jean or the Phoenix and I don't like how the Professor can't think for himself. I think that that psychic Emma is keeping a lot of things from ya."  
"You think she's the cause ta why the Professor isn't, well acting like him."  
"Yeah. As for Jean the phoenix might still control her body. I don't know but I know that whatever it is she can't control it and soon she's gonna blow. I want you as far away from her when as you can when that happens. These people can't control her. Not even the Professor could and he's been like a father to Jean for years. And the Phoenix killed him. As for Gambit I think he likes you kid. I'm not saying like him back or anything because there is alreayd a boy back at the mansion that I want to cut his balls off. But I think that from the message and him sneaking around that he's trying not to get caught. I think you should listen to him. I think you should ask him why he's acting the way he is and if he'll deliver a message for ya."  
And from then on Rogue understood what Logan wanted her to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy X D**

**Plans, Plans, Plans**

When Rogue got back to her room there were two reasons why she was close to literally just collapsing and falling asleep. When she did enter her room, she found a Cajun creep into her room using the tree that grew besides her windows to sneak in.

"Hello cheire. You don't look too good. Are you ok?"

He whispered. Rogue could understand why. As he came closer and held her by the shoulders she just wanted to fall into his arms and sleep. They were just so open and warm and comfortable. For a minute she did put her head to his chest and hugged him as he hugged her. He held her head close to his heart and the small of her back. Remembering what Logan had told her to do she pushed away from Gambit and moved over to her desk were she started to write a letter.

"Right. What's this about you know who?"

"I can't talk about it here cher. It's hear. Ya live in a house wid three pyschics."

"Ah don't believe ya. Ya been sneaking around and gettin in and out without them knowing. ya can obviously tell or whatever when they're wake and using there powers. Now tell me why ya sneaking around and what ya got ta say ta me."

Gambit didn't want to tell her here and now. Just encase. But when she turned to look at him with those green eyes so soft and understanding. And when she told him that it was all right. that he could trust her, he melted. And told her all about him being a prisoner with weapon X and getting experimented on then lossing control of his powers shortly after he escaped. He told her about Logan and him now being immortal because of the drugs and needles they stuck in him. Rogue almost felt like crying when she heard him talk about his past life. When she saw his face in pain about it she moved over to him and started to cuddle his arm. Soon the two lay back on the bed and were inches a part from each other. Rogue left so tired, but she focused herself awake, to listen and to make sure he got the letter. When he finished about how he hated what Emma was doing and how he explained that she just wanted her powers and didn't care anything else for her, conforming Rogue's thoughts. He told her how he signed the contract with the deal of being able to see her one last time and that day he wanted to tell her all this. The day she fully learned how to control her powers. The day they would welcome her into the Inner Circle. Rogue understood and finally reviled to Gambit that she had already learned to control her powers. By kissing him. He kissed back, being taken away by the softens of her lips and a overpowering feeling that he'd never experienced before. They broke away for air.

"You can...touch."

"Ah can do a lot more than that Remy...Ah...Ah don't think that it's gonna be like this forever Remy. Ah'm kinda scared, but ah think dat Emma's gonna turn me into some kinda zombie like the Professor, so ah can't think for maiself. Even though ah do everything she tells me to without question...Remy ah need ya to do me a favour. I need you to deliver this message to the X-Men... Ah know now that they never turned their backs on me, but were just overwhelmed and they thought that they were helping me by moving me out of the mansion. The truth is they wouldn't have been able ta help me wid mai powers, but ah need their help now. Ah need them ta get me, the Professor and Jean out of here now before something bad happens. Tell them that they are alive and tell them whats happened to me. Ah'll give ya three days and then leave a message under mai pillow telling yous what ta do, but for now bring them here and get them ready ta fight. Please take this to them and they'll welcome you into their home. Oh and one last thing, please tell Logan all ya know about weapon X...Thank you."

Rogue kissed him again on the lips before Gambit took the letter from Rogue and left.

"Rogue...Remy can't just leave ya...If you're in danger then-"

"Please Gambit. Ah'm not ready ta leave yet. Mai powers haven't fully developed and ah need to stay with Jean and the Professor. Please can you just get to Westminster as fast as you can and tell them. Please Remy."

After a moment of staring deep into Rogue's almost tearful, but hopeful eyes he shuck his head and moved in for a peck.

"The letter will tell you's everything ya need to know. Now go. The sooner the better."

He kissed her again, before he ran to the window and left promising to be back for her soon.

"How was training last night, or should that be this morning?"

"It was good thank you Sebastian."

Rogue continued to eat breakfast with the rest of them. Emma wasn't eating and was staring straight at Rogue making it obvious. She was in her head. She could feel her walking around her head. Feel her trying to get to the memories of last night. Rogue had put up mirrors to those memories. She had tried it just to be sure that if there was anything she could do then she would. She hid the mirror's behind the mutants in her head and tried to guide Emma away from them without making it too obvious.

"Excellect. Well, you'll be glad to know that Emma has informed us of your progress and after seeing you crush those metal cans and transform them into a house I believe and so do the rest of us that you are ready to join the Inner Circle."

Rogue didn't know what to be more shocked about. Sebastian watching her train and her not knowing about it, or being accepted into the Inner Circle so far. Rogue was going to try and stole for time for the X-Men to get here, but it looked like her plan had backfired. No she needed to wait another two days or so. Tomorrow night. That is when they were suppose to show up. Ship. Rogue thought as she remembered Emma walking around her head. Emma's eyebrow was raised, but from her confused expression Rogue guessed she hadn't heard it all. So what parts did she hear and what did Rogue do now.

"Hmmmm. Are you sure. Ah mean ya only just met me. Ah thought you'd give it a week or at least three days to get ta know somebody and know if ya can trust them."

"But Rogue we know we can trust you not to say anything. It was whether you could fit in with our social class that mattered."

That scared Rogue as she looked across the table to an unresponsive Professor and Jean. Although Jean's eyes did grow black when looking at Rogue. She felt something deep coming from her. Yet she didn't want to end up like them. Couldn't end up like them. Her plan. The X-Men. No. It was all ruined.

"What's the matter Rogue. You've turned awfully pale."

Sebastian said with a grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Turning to New Friends

The mansion was a very nice place. He didn't have time to wasn't time seeing though, and moved on through the doors. It had a wooden style design inside. Gambit preferred it to the white halls and rooms of the Hell Fire mansion. But at least in that mansion he knew where he was going.

"Hay. Kid. Do ya know where de Wolverine is or Storm is it?"

The bobby had little waves of curls and icy blue eyes. He looked Gambit up and down and lead him to Ororo's office.

"Hello Bobby. Who's this?"

"The names Remy LeBeau and I have news ya'll wanna hear."

"Really. Well your welcome here Remy. Now how may we help you?"

"It's not me who needs helping. It's Rogue."

"What? You know her? Where is she? Is she alright?"

Bobby said grabbing a hold of Gambit's arm and pulling him to face him. Ororo had to tell him to calm down. She told him to find the other X-Men and bring them here. While he left Gambit pulled out the letter from the inside of his coat pocket and placed it on Ororo's desk.

"Sorry for the damaged delivery."

It took less than two minutes to round up the X-Men. Hank, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt and Colosious came in and stand around in the room. The two teenagers started asking questions about Rogue. They were worried about their friend ever since they learned that they were one of the reasons she left. It didn't feel fair for her to feel threatened by them and they wanted to say sorry.

"Rogue's in New Orleans. Her powers came back as we presumed, but in double the power. Apparently Remy LeBeau found her and her she says saved her by introducing her to the Hell Fire group. She says that she doesn't trust them though and that they have some kind of Inner Circle which she believes to be power seekers and want to use her powers. Not only that she believes they're going to turn her into some mindless zombie or something. She's said that she trusts use and Gambit to help her get out of there, because she knows it would be too dangerous for her to try and leave herself...But...There's one bit of this I don't understand...The Professor...And Jean...Are alive?"

The room fell silent. They all turned to Gambit, but he was unsure who these people were.

"Gambit never really seen da people in de Inner Circle, but Rogue said that they were there and she looked serious. Gambit believes her. De Inner Circle can get their hands on anything dey want. Remy sure even the dead."

Looking around the room at her X-Men she asked Gambit to wait outside why she asked them what they thought about this. Most of them were still in shock and trying to get the idea of the Professor and Jean maybe being alive. They wondered if Scott was alive too. In there own way they all agreed to help Rogue and get the Professor and Jean back too if they were alive. When they asked Gambit to come back in they had Logan on loud specker.

"So let me get this straight Stormy. This Cajun turned up with a letter in Rogue's hand writing and now ya talking about saving not only Rogue but Jean and the Professor too...Are ya sure we can trust him."

"I believe so Logan. Send us your co ordinations and we'll pick you up Logan."

"Wait...Logan Wolverine. How ya doin' mon aim? Don't ya remember Remy?"

There was a loud growl from the offer end of the phone.

"Some things never change do they. Remember when ya woke up and asked Gambit what ya name was?"

There was a moment of thinking on the other end of the phone.

"That...That was you."

"Yeah. Ya lost ya memory right. Roguie told me ya have. Maybe Remy can help ya a bit, but he's not sure how much he can help. Ya a very privet man ya know."

"I want to hear everything you got to say Cajun, before I rip your guts out for getting Rogue in this."

"If Roguie never agreed to der help she'd be dead by now or in complete and utter pain."

"She had us."

"She didn't trust yours. She thought you were gonna reject her again. Remy don't know what changed, but whatever it was she didn't trust ya at de time when she started ta get her powers back."

Another angry growl. But really Logan was upset the kid didn't trust him.

"Pick me up Storm and make it snappy."

The locks had changed which made Gambit worry. Had something happened to Rogue? Had the Hell Fire's found out about the plan? Slipping passed the locks anyway and finding himself back to Rogue's window he found her room shadowed. Moving towards the bed he slipped his hand under it and found the letter. He grinned as he pulled it out. It felt full and well planned. As he turned to leave he noticed a figure at the corner of his eye. Sat in the chair in the corner was a woman in a long red dress that had a slip up her leg and her red hair pulled up in a bun. Gambit had never seen the woman, but somehow she seemed familiar.

"Where is that Cajun? I thought he was going to lead us to Rogue, not set us up for a trap."

"Logan you heard what he had to say about Rogue. And your past. How he tried to help you. How he came back to show his loyalty. Are you saying that something about his has changed over all these years."

"How he looks defiantly hasn't...And that was my fault."

Ororo wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. She knew he felt guilty about Weapon X's experiments. She had to make him feel better.

"You didn't know about them Logan. And you saved all of them when you did know. That was the best thing anyone could do. I trust Gambit to lead us to Rogue. Just the way he talks about her. I believe he feels guilty about getting her into this group and want to help get his friend out of there just as you did."

Having that new view about why Gambit was helping made it more easier to trust him. More understandable. Just then a slippery Cajun came through the window.

"Haven't you ever hear of using a door Cajun?"

"I've got de letter."

Finally he opened it. Inside he found a map of the mansion and of rooms he never knew existed. Multiple times tables for each Hell Fire member.

"Whoa. The kids really planned this all out...What's up with you Cajun?"

"Something doesn't feel right...The house all ta herself. The times tables of the other Hell Fire members looks normal, but... There were new locks too. Then that red hair sat in the dark waiting for me in Rogue's room-"

"Wait. What? What red head?"

Logan asked bewildered. When he felt Ororo's hands tighten abit then loosen and moved away from his shoulders he looked up and saw her disappointed. Quickly she got of that gaze and replaced it with a fake smile. Logan never did think about what he'd do if Jean ever came back. Yes, he had loved Jean, but now he was with Ororo. He loved Ororo, but what about his feelings towards Jean. He really did still love her, but then she had Scott, if he was alive, and he had Ororo. His beautiful woman who became small next to Jean Grey and the Phoenix. Quickly he raised his hand and grabbed hers, reassuring her that he still needed her. Still loved her. Wanted her.

"Remy not sure. She knows Rogue though. She gave Remy a warning to leave her and Rogue alone, but she never said anything about de note or the other Hell Fire members. As soon as she told me not to return or else he'd face trouble she left."

They stood quiet, trying to figure out what this woman, who could possibly be Jean, meant.

"What else has Rogue planned."

"Don't know. She's not left a note like she said she would...Some things not right."

"Right then."

Logan said standing up and grabbing the map.

"If the kid can't help herself then we'll help her."

"Ya still going after her...Possibly walking into a trap?"

"What do you expect us to do? Wait till she's died?"

"I don't know why ah expected anything less from ya Wolfe...Hold on. Remy's got an idea."


End file.
